fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet
Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet '''is a new First-Person Shooter in the Halo Franchise. It is developed by 343 Industries. Plot The plot of Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet focuses around the Spartan-III Team Romeo/Juliet, though the lifes of a few of the team members, when starting a new campaign only one of the team is available the team leader, Robert-A037 as the player finishes his campaign the player unlocks the other team members. Characters Spartans *Robert-A037 - Team leader (playable) *Alice-A288 - Second in command, always has a MA37 Assault Rifle and M6G-Magnum (non playable) *Rex-A048 - Team Sniper (playable) *Denter-A044 - Team Scout, always has a DMR and M6G-Magnum or a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher in place of the Magnum. (non playable) *Team pilot, is rarely seen fighting on the ground, uses a M6G-Magnum (non playable) *(non playable) *(non playable) *Linda-A179 - Teams Close Quarters Battle (playable) *Mike-A287 - Teams Heavy Support, always has a M247H Machine Gun, M41 Rocket Launcher and M6G-Magnum (non playable) *(non playable) *Tom-G290 - Not part of Team Romeo/Juliet, always has a Battle Rifle and Energy Sword. (non playable) Marines *Sergeant Baker - While a key part of Robert's campaign, he is killable. He can be given any UNSC weapons but never Covenant. Weapons UNSC *MA5D Assault Rifle *MA37 Assault Rifle *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *M45 Tactical Shotgun *M90 Shotgun *M319 Individual Grenade Launcher *BR85 Battle Rifle *M41 SSM Rocket Launcher *M7 Caseless SMG *M6G PDWS *M6H PDWS *Sniper Rifle System 99-Series Anti-Materiel *M6 Grindell/Galilean Spartan Laser Covenant Cut scene choice picking During certain cut scenes you get to choose what the player says like in Mass Effect, there is always four choices. the choice with the players helmet on the top left is the one that will get you back into the action faster but it isn't the best choice, the one on the bottom a bad choice which can lead to arguements and other bad things, the other two help learn more about the person people(s) your talking to, these can be quiestions, smart remarks, jokes or ask how the person(s) are. Each character is different in personality so sometimes asking how one person is may get you a good response from one person and then a bad response from a different person, so think before you pick. A.I.s The A.I.s in Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet are much smarter then in Halo games before. One point is that some A.I.s that have two weapons at times may change there weapon, the best way to see this is with Denter-A044 as she has a DMR and Grenade Launcher and she at times fires a grenade, draw her DMR and uses that, Tom-G290 is also the same as he loves close combat he will charge the enemy firing his Battle Rifle then draw his Energy Sword before entering hand to hand combat, also the ammo count in weapons with a ammo counter to show how many rounds are left goes down and they reload. Campaign levels With the game having more then just one campaign it is hard to list them in a list so the levels are put on the characters own level page. *Robert-A037's levels *Rex-A048's levels *Linda-A179's levels Level settings The game also includes 4 difficulties. These difficulties are: '''Easy- "Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself." (reckoned for first timers) Normal- "Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph." (reckoned after getting the hang of it) Heroic- "Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played." (reckoned if you want a challenge) Legendary- "Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again." (reckoned for people who know the level and love a real challenge) Trailer The trailer for Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet was based partly around the level Recon in which it shows a Pelican droping five of the ten members of the team, Robert-A037, Rex-A048, Linda-A179 and two other members of the team, Robert wishes the Pelican pilot good luck who turns out to be the teams pilot. After scouting for a while the group encounter a small Covenant partol and open fire, in which are Grunts, Jackals and three Elite Minors, after taking care of the partol Robert tells the team to rally on him, once the group has rallyied Linda look at Robert and asks "We can win this war right Commander?" Robert don't reply and she asks again, this time getting a reply "We have to win this war Linda, or Humanitly is lost." The screen goes black and the words "Halo: The Fall of Team Romeo/Juliet" appear. During the firefight and the talk between Robert and Linda the song Mjolnir Mix from Halo 2 plays. If you look carefully in the trailer there are four dead Elites as there was a fourth Elite which is a Spec Ops, it was added to have tried to sneak up on Rex but was deleted but it's dead body wasn't removed. Glitches or mistakes *During the levels the team's pilot fights on the ground he says "This is for Falcon 792" but later he will say the same line but say different but mix the Falcon numbers about, though if you look at the destroyed Falcon the number will say "197" or "472" it could be he's talking about Falcons that have been destroyed before them but it's unknown. *When looking at the team's pilots M6G - Magnum it has two rear sights. *When you look down Denter-A044's DMRs scope it says x3 zoom when your looking at x5. *When playing as Robert-A037 when you reload any weapon he holds with his left hand the reload time is the same, even though he has to flip some weapons onto there side to pull a clock back. *When you start your first level with Rex-A048 you oddly have 24 spare rounds, the same amount of spare rounds you carry for the sniper rifle in Halo: Combat Evolved. *During Rex-A048's last level during certain parts on a spot that is perfect for snipping from a muzzle flash and a bullet is seen, when the game was been made Jun was added to help the player but was dropped but they forgot to remove him shooting, the shots are as if he is really aiming at the enemy and not just firing whenever he wants. The muzzle flashes stop after the last in game cut scene. Notes *If you look carefully at how Robert holds his weapons you can notice he holds certain weapons with his left hand on the triger area, this is due to Robert being left handed. *The game has no new weapons just the same as in Halo: Reach, Halo 2 and Halo 3 as this is when the game is set. *While playing as Rex-A048 during the level Recon when the team pilot picks you up you have a unlimited amount of spare rounds for the Sniper Rifle. *Oddly even though the DMR is not in Halo 2 and Halo 3 while playing as Robert after making it off Reach you have the DMR, even though the Battle Rifle has replaced it, what players may find odd is the DMR Robert has at the start of every level after Reach is it has a x5 zoom, this is due to Alice modding the zoom. *If you look at Denter-A044's right thigh when she has her DMR drawn her Grenade Launcher is on her right leg not her back where they normally go, the reason why is unknown. *When taking aim with the M6G-Magnum as Rex-A048 you hear him saying the line "I don't normaly use this." This is due to him not fighting at the range to need to fire his Magnum, the fact he don't do CQB is also seen as after fighting enemies in hand to hand combat you hear him say "I'm a sniper not a CQB." Category:Shotgun02 Category:Games